Dont Go Any Where With Percy!
by anakins11
Summary: Percy annoys people by doing stuff to them because he wants to have fun! Please read and review Thank you
1. Libary,kid,work

**I decided to do this story because I was really bored today.**

**Please R&R.**

**Thank you!**

**Don't Go Any Where With Percy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Library.<p>

Percy pov.

* * *

><p>So I got up at 6:56 in the morning, I was really tired, I got ready for school, I got on the yellow school bus.<p>

When I got to school I realized I was really bored.

So I decided to go to the library, you're probably thinking if you're bored why would you go to the library, I really don't know.

So I went up the stairs and got to the library and started thinking. Then I thought 'Why don't I annoy somebody?'.

I went up to a kid and said "Working hard or hardly working?"

The kid looked up and didn't say anything, I left then ten minutes later I went back to the same kid and said

"Working hard or hardly working?"

The kid said "can you please go away" . I went away GOSH people are so mean!

10 minutes later Working hard or hardly working?"

The kid was getting annoyed. He told me "LEAVE"

"Well you don't have to be a meany GOSH"

The kid was annoyed but I was trying to have fun.

Ten minutes later I go back to the same kid and say "Working hard or hardly working?"

The kid got up and said "GOSH YOU ARE SO FREAKING ANNOYING I CANT EVEN WORK IN THE LIBRARY GOSH"

"SHHHHH were in a library so are you Working hard or hardly working?" I told him.

"aghhhhhhhhhhh" he hesitated.

I laughed in my world that was funny I don't know about you but it was pretty funny, and that kid was pretty mean and sounded gay….

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: It wasn't as funny as I thought but the next one trust me will be funnier and longer, please review. Thank you<strong>

**-anakins11 :)**


	2. Author's note

**I know this isn't a chapter but, I was just wondering should I continue this story? Tell me in a pm or on a review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Also, I will be making a story with my friend Lianee [the girl that was the co-author of typical high school life] its kind of a one-shot she's coming over today to start the story.<strong>

** Love you all. All thanks too melrose520 for her review you're awesome. I will update soon if you guys say yes to continue this story.**


	3. class

**Chapter 2: food,and sperm cells.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy pov<strong>

* * *

><p>It was lunch time at school, lunch was disgusting, I told my friends Annabeth, Thalia ,Grover ,Katie ,Travis , Conner, Juniper, And Nico to see if they wanted to go for lunch somewhere.<p>

"Hey people, what's uppers, umm you guys want to go for lunch" I said looking at the tray full of ground beef with raisins in it [eww].

"Uh yes" Thalia said glancing at her tray.

"YES" Annabeth, Grover ,Katie ,Travis , Conner, Juniper, And Nico said getting up.

"Okay lets go to McDonalds" I told them.

Katie, Travis, and Conner went in Travis car.

Annabeth and me went in my car.

Thalia and Nico went in Nico's car.

Juniper and Grover in Grover's car.

We got to McDonalds, we all parked together, we went inside.

We went up to order.

"I will have a happy meal" Thalia said

.

"what" Nico said

"What would you like sir" the cashier said to Nico

"chicken nuggets" Nico said

"What" said Thalia sarcastically

"It will be 7.42" said the cashier.

Nico paid the cashier, my turn to order.

"I will have a number 12" Annabeth said.

"I will have a lobster" I told the cashier.

"Sir, we don't serve lobster" the cashier, Amanda said. I read it on her name tag…I'm such a STALKER.

" Can I speak with the manager" I told her angrily.

"Okay" Amanda said.

"Yes" the manager said.

" I want lobster" I said.

"Well then go to Red Lobster" he said with a grin.

"That's to expensive, bro, what do you think I am rich" I said.

"Then go to long john silver" he said still grinning.

"No I wont gosh I want frggin lobster" I said

"We don't have" he said.

" What ever happened to customer always is right"

" Sir, we don't serve freaking lobster like it or not" He said angrily.

I stormed out yelling "I SHOULD HAVE GONE TO WENDY'S!"

"Percy calm you nipples down" Nico said to me.

" I want freaking lobster" I said

"Well I want food" annabeth said when her stomach growling.

" Fine lets go to Wendy's" I said.

" Lets go" Annabeth said.

When we got to Wendy's, we went threw the drive threw, I still wanted lobster but oh well.

" Hello welcome to Wendy's my name is Ashley how may I help you, would you like to try our sea salt fries." Ashley said.

"No thank you" I said.

"Okay that's fine, what can I get you today" she said

" 1 number 12 and 1 number 5 combos" I said.

"Okay will that be all for today" She said.

"Yes" I said taking out my wallet.

" Okay 10.94, first window"

"Okay" I said driving up to the first window, I handed her the money.

"Thank you, here is you change and your receipt" she said, handing me the change and receipt.

I drove up to the next window, the lady handed me the food and I handed it to Annabeth, Annabeth ate a fry.

"Hand me my food I'm starving" I said.

She handed me my food.

"Thanks" I told her.

"Thanks for paying" she said taking out her food.

We were done by the time we got to school.

We walked towards our locker, they were next to each other.

I took out my science book, a notebook, and a pencil.

Annabeth took out her math book, and a sea green binder,

She lied that she didn't notice the color but I knew she got it because of my eyes.

" See you later, are you giving me a ride, lobster boy?" she said laughing.

"yes wise girl" I said laughing.

" Bye sea-weed brain"

" Bye wise girl"

I walked toward my class, class 101 with Nico.

Woop-te-do, Nico is the type of guy that likes a girl, but doesn't tell her, the type that wears all black but isn't emo, just Goth…

"Hey Nico" I said

" What's up lobster boy" he said laughing.

" Nothing just thinking"

"oh god" he said because when I started to think annoying things came out.

I was pretty bored, the bell rang, my teacher, , called roll.

"Daniela" she called

"Here" Dani, as we call her said.

"Lianee" she called

"Who said" Lianee called, we really don't have a nick name for her…

" You trying to quote Selena Gomez" she said.

"Yes" Lianee called out.

"Percy"

" Yo momma" I shouted.

" What did you say Percy Jackson" she said

"I said here"

" oh okay" she said, everybody started laughing.

"Okay who did homework" she said, a few hands were raised.

"Percy Edward Jackson why didn't you do your homework?" she asked.

" I have a very good reason why" I said with a British accent, half the class laughed.

" Why is that"

" I was watching t.v"

" That is an F" she said.

She got started on the lesson.

" Why does a female egg need sperm cells to reproduce or make a baby" she asked, the class laughed, I raised my hand, she picked on me.

" May I go to the bathroom" I asked .

"No" she said .

" Mrs I need to use the bathroom or do you want me to pee right here" I said .

"GO and hurry up.." she said.

I came back from the restroom after 15 minutes.

"What took you so long" Mrs. Tentical asked.

" oh yeah, why do you care" I said

" Because it worries me" she said

" its not like I was masturbating" I told her.

"take a seat" she said

I sat down on the floor.

" What are you doing" she asked

" sitting" I answered.

" go to you chair and sit DOWN RIGHT NOW PERCY JACKSON" she said.

"FINE no need to get mad" I told her, heading for my chair.

" get started on the work." she said.

I sighed " this is boring"

When I finished my work I yelled " YESSSSSSSSS IM DONE"

looked annoyed.

", how old are you" I asked

"When pigs fly I'll tell you" she said

" Well then" I said putting my hand on my heart.

I put on Annabeth sun glasses, they were bright neon green.

" Percy take those glasses off right now" she shouted. I took them off for five minutes then put them on again.

"GOD PERCY JACKSON YOU ARE SO ANNOYING, YOU NEVER GET TIRED OF BEING ANNNOYING, DO YOU WORK AT BEING ANNOYING, CAUSE IF YOU DO YOU DO A GOOD JOB!"

"WELL THEN" I said I wanted to say: well Mrs I do and what about you, you are a waste of SPERM CELLS"

" Yo bob come here and give daddy a kiss" I shouted.

" What is your problem Percy" she said

" I am talking to bob aka bobby bob bob" I said.

" Who is that?" she asked.

" my imaginary friend" I answered, the bell rang I thought talk about saved by the bell.

" Thank lord, woohoo no more Percy until next time woohoo" she yelled with excitement.

" Love you too Mrs" I yelled back at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Thank you for all those who reviewed you're why I continued this story, I love you all, keep reviewing, thanks, and I know its long.<strong>


	4. Restroom

**Authors note: Hey guys, I'm back with the forth chapter woohoo. Hope you guys liked the other chapter id you didn't please review and if you did please review so the point is to REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Restroom<span>

**Percy POV**

* * *

><p>The crew and I went to Discount food store, when we got there I had to pee. I told Annabeth that I was going to go pee.<p>

"TMI" Thalia said looking at me.

"For real Percy…I have to pee too" Nico said.

"Lets go" I said pointing to the bathroom. We got to the restroom.

"There are more floaters than sinks" I said.

" PERCY" Nico said shouting at me. So I went into the stall and started to pee.

"Damn this water's cold" I said waiting for Nico to reply.

"PERCY" Nico said shouting…again.

"uh-oh, I knew that drain hole was to a little to small" I said, Nico laughed.

I stuck my hand under the stall and asked Nico "do you have a highlighter I can borrow." I asked in a mature voice.

"No man grow up!" Nico said

"Nico, do you time your pee?" I asked Nico.

"NO" he answered

"Well, I do" I said. Nico got out of the stall and washed his hands, I did the same.

"hey guys what's up" Nico said.

"Excuse me, ma'am, how much does this car cost" I asked the lady that worked there.

"That's not for sale" she answered, thinking I'm crazy.

"oh okay I was just going to buy it but whatever" I said.

We left that part. I got a bunch of M&M and put them on layaway.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Authors note: Thanks for reading, i know it was short i will update sooner. please review and tell me if i should continue...<span>**

**-anakins11 :)**


	5. Percy's Gay Personality

**Authors note: Hey guys I am writing this chapter with my best friend Ally and my sister Dani. We cracked up while writing this. Hope you enjoy. Read and review.**

**Chapter 5: Gay**

**Percy pov**

* * *

><p>I woke up at 2:30 in the morning, I was bored, so I got dressed in booty shorts that were annabeth, that when I bent down it barely covered my butt. I put on my neon orange tank top. I put on my neon green vans. I walked out the door and went in the middle of the street. I extended my arm in a stop sign way and put my other arm on my hip.<p>

"I'm a STOP sign" I yelled to this guy in a car.

"FAGGOT" he yelled.

" Girl, I'm straighter than your mommas stripper pole" I yelled at him…

"Well, it's a little tilted but your gay anyway so it doesn't matter" he shouted.

"I am not" I said staring at him.

"What you staring at" he shouted.

" your mommas mistake" I yelled.

"Well guess what" he shouted.

"What" I yelled

" A broken condom" he shouted.

"Thank you for quoting yourself" I shouted while he drove away.

"FAGGOT" he yelled. I walked to Nico's apartment.

It checked my phone, it's a Nexus S. I thought '_damn I pay more for my phone than I do for my car_' . it was 3 am when I arrived at Nico's apartment. I knocked so much Nico opened the door really mad.

"Hey what up Goth child" I said.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" he yelled at me.

"To talk about our past" I answered.

"Get out of here" he answered.

"I'm smart" I said.

" I think I saw a pig fly" he said sarcastically.

"Well then" I said.

"What are you doing here" he said.

"Living" I answered.

"What? Like a gay person?" he asked me.

"yeah, you got a problem?"

Authors note: hi...again thanks for reading. Please review.


	6. The Pool, The uhoh's, The fat bald guy

**Authors note: Hey guys, I'm back with the 6 chapter, I think it will be funny. You guys tell me, also have your dirty mind on because there will be perverted parts…Lol…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Swimming Pool<strong>

**Annabeth pov.**

* * *

><p>Splash…<p>

"OOPS" Percy said, when he splashed me.

"Percy FARTED" Thalia said laughing at me.

Haha. I didn't want my hair to get wet but what the H E DOUBLE HOCKEY STICK!

**Percy pov.**

I was sort of bored after I jumped in the pool and splashed Annabeth. We were all in the water.

"Hey have you guys seen my pet shark? Oh wait there he is" I said pointing to the middle of the bug pool. Thalia and Nico looked.

"Ha made you look" I said to Nico.

"damn Percy are you seriously going to do that, go back to kindergarten and get hyper off sugar!" Nico said to me. Ha.

"Oh yeah ooooh.. that feels soooo good" I said.

"PERVE" Thalia said.

"What? The water jet feels good" I said smirking.

"Oh I thought you meant something else" Thalia said and winked at me… I knew what she meant.

"Lets go to the water slide" I said. We headed for the slides, you could go two at a time in one slide, Thalia and Nico went together in the blue one, which is kind of weird because they aren't even dating. Weird. My turn, I climbed up the stairs and the fat bald guys said go. I just sat there in the water.

"GO" he said

"Why I'm enjoying this experience." I said, the fat man got up and pushed me so hard I think the slide shook? If I fall off this slide, and ruin this beautiful face of mine, it will not be a sunny day for the man's family….evil laugh…

"What took you so long" Annabeth asked.

" I wanted to enjoy my time but that old man f-" I said as Annabeth stopped me from cursing by covering my mouth.

"Let's go eat" Thalia said. We all went along with that. I dried myself off. I wrapped my towel around my back and said

"LOOK AT ME I'M BATMAN RAWR" I shouted. Everyone laughed….whatever…

"LOOK a pregnant person" I yelled "CONGRATULATIONS"

"I'm not pregnant" She yelled .

"OOPS" I said.

"That was an epic fail!" Thalia said, laughing.

"Have you ever tried cat meat?" I said to Thalia.

"No?" She said still laughing.


	7. Truth Or Dare

**Authors note: hey guys I'm back! Another chapter I'm happy! Please review!**

**Chapter 7: Truth or dare!**

**Percy POV**

* * *

><p>This Saturday afternoon, Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, Katie, and Travis were going to play Truth Or Dare at my place. They got here we sat in a circle in the living room.<p>

"Okay Thalia will be the dictator" I said.

"Yeah! Okay swear on the river Styx" Thalia said, we all swore.

"Okay Truth or dare Percy" Said Nico.

"DARE" I said.

"I dare you to call Domino's and order pizza. As a prank." he said, he handed me the phone. I dialed the number. It started ringing.

"Hello this is Domino's." the person said.

"I want 3 large pizzas delivered to my house" I said.

"Okay sir, what's you name?" the lady said.

"Bob" I said

"Do you have a last name?" she asked

"Bobby bobbers bob" I said.

"Okay bobby" she said, I laughed so I hung up.

"My turn" I said. "Thalia truth or dare"

"Dare" she said

"Passionately kiss a stuffed animal for 30 seconds" I said.

"Okay" she said grabbing the stuffed animal. Everyone laughed, She finished her 30 seconds.

"Ya happy" she said "Nico truth or dare"

"Dare" He said

"Have the player opposite draw a mustache on you" Thalia said.

"Okay" he said, he let Katie draw a mustache on him. Everyone laughed. HAHA.

" Katie, truth or dare" Nico said.

"Truth" she said

"How far have you gone with Travis?" Nico asked.

"Just kissing" she said.

BOOM

"LIER" I said

"Okay fine second base." she said blushing.

"Annabeth, truth or dare" Katie said

"Dare" she said

"Give yourself a huge wedgie then put it in a bra connection" Katie said.

"WHAT" Annabeth said.

"You have to do it" Katie said. Annabeth did as she was told.

"Travis, truth or dare" Annabeth asked.

"DARE"

"Sing your favorite song to a crowd. Be loud and proud!" Annabeth said

"okay here we go. I'm thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable But I'm finding out loves unreliableI'm giving all I got just to make you stayOr am I just a roadblock in your way?" He sang, I just couldn't resist, I laughed so hard I got Red.

"Percy truth or dare" Travis said…uh-oh PAY BACK TIME! RUN!

"Truth" I said.

"If an extremely wealthy 82 year old asked to marry you, would you ever say yes just for the money?" he asked.

"Nah, I have enough money… I have one dollar" I said it proudly.

"Can someone dare me again?" I asked. Thalia volunteered.

"I dare you to Go outside and pull a moony to the cars" she said.

" OH yeah that's what I'm talking about" I said I went outside everybody looked threw the window. Some cars honked and went by slowly.

"Looking good" This random guy said to me. I thought Gay-o…just like Justin bieber…HAHA. I went back inside after 5 minutes of mooning people.

"Travis, truth or dare" I said.

"Truth" she said.

"Name one of your bad habits" I said.

"Getting horny around Katie" he said. We all laughed.

"Nico, truth or dare" Travis said

"Truth" Nico said

"What type of underwear do you have on now" Travis said.

"Boxers" he said

BOOM

"Fine whiny tidies" Nico said, I laughed of course, then everybody laughed.

"Percy, truth or dare" he said

"Truth" I said.

"What is one object that you cant you without" Nico said.

"Umm… my stick" I said…you now what I mean *wink wink*

"whoa" the crowd said.

"Lets keep it pg-13 here" Thalia said.

"Oh, but its already lunch time" I said, I was HUNGRY. Everybody got up and we headed for the door to the cars.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: FINALY I'm done. Whoa this took forever I will continue this tomorrow I just cant think of where they can go, that will be funny. If you guys have any ideas please tell me because I seriously don't know where they can go that will be funny!'<strong>

**-anakins11 :)**


	8. Papa johns!

**Authors note: HEY people, thanks to all reviewers especially Melrose520 and GleekPJOFreak for there ideas I will use Melrose520 idea first and chapter 9 will be for GleekPJOFreak. Thank you for the ideas.**

**Chapter 8: Papa Johns.**

**Percy POV**

* * *

><p>They were all going to follow me so I decided to go to Papa Johns!<p>

We got there, and went inside.

"Hi, what would you like today" the guy asked.

"Oh is there any specials?" I asked, the guy said all the specials.

"STINKS" I said.

"So what would you like" he said with a sarcastic smile.

"UMM" I said, after ten minutes.

"Yo, kid hurry up you ass, we are all hungry here" the random dude in line said.

"This is a free country, that why Yo momma-" I said, when he cut me off.

"I wouldn't be talking gay-o" he said.

"Oh your quoting yourself." I said sarcastically.

"No, I'm quoting you, or a broken condom" he said.

"Don't you talk like that about him you ball sucker" Annabeth said.

"oh are you a girl or boy?" I asked. Again sarcastically.

"Oh I'm a man unlike your dad" he said, oh I'm about to go all Percy ghetto on him.

"Aghhh, were going to DIE" I shouted.

"Why?" the guy said.

"Because of your face, damn you need a face-lift" I said, the crowd had drawn around us, the crowd laughed.

The guy left the pizzeria, so did I the pizza took to long.

When we got in the car I started singing.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, batman smells" I sang.

"Percy I think you need therapy, you are being to crazy" Annabeth said.

"Crazier than your mom's strip pole uh-uh girlfriend" I said in a gay-ish voice. She laughed.

Forget about eating.

Thalia, Nico, Katie, and Travis went to eat.

Annabeth and I went to the park/amusement park.

When we got there, I went up to a random girl and poked them and said

"I know what you did last summer"

They walked away slowly… I think they think I'm weird

OMG, it's the character thingy, I wanted to hug it.

I went up to it and hugged it and said

"You're a hero can I have your autograph." I said.

"Sure?" the character said, I got its autograph.

"Percy can we go home, I'm tired." Annabeth said.

"Fine" I said, we got in the car and went home.

When we got home we put on our PJ's and went to sleep, I started moving and moving, which annoyed Annabeth,

"Percy stop moving" she said, I didn't stop.

"YO, STOP FREAKING MOVING" she said, I laughed.

"FINE, goodnight" I said she didn't answer, well somebody isn't in a bright side…

**Authors note: Hey guys, I know it wasn't long like others, its that I'm tired and wanted to update, I promise that tomorrow I will post another one up! bye!**

**-anakins11 :)**


	9. The morning date, and the insults

**Authors note: hey guys, this idea was from Melrose520,Thanks it might be short but I am adding two chapter today!**

**Chapter 9: The morning date!**

**Percy POV  
><strong>

I got up this morning, well if you consider morning at 4:20 in the morning, I got up EARLY.

I got dressed in shorts and a highlighter yellow tank top and neon pink converse, all of what I was wearing was Annabeth's cloth.

"Annabeth wake up" I said, she wouldn't wake up so I got a glass of cold water and pored it on her face.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed.

"Rise and shine sunshine" I said.

"Percy you are in so much trouble" she said.

"How do you want your eggs today?" I asked.

"Unfertilized" she answered.

"I mean scrambled or normal?" I asked.

"Scrambled" she answered, I gave her the eggs and we ate.

"I know how to please a women, Annabeth" I said.

"Yeah, well leave me alone!" she said.

"Fine" I said.

"I love biscuits" she said.

"That's because your crackers" I said, she glared at me.

"Percy" she said

"What's your sign?" I asked.

"No entry" she said, I laughed, I went outside in Annabeth's cloth to water the plants.

"Look it's the fagot" the driver shouted to me.

"Oh wait, shouldn't you have a license…for being so ugly" I said.

"NAH, YOU SHOULD" he yelled.

"I would call you an idiot, but its an offense to stupid people" I shouted.

"Next time shave an inch or two next to the blade" he yelled.

"Oh I should get you a job because you do the work of three men: Currly, Larry and moe.

"Oh yeah, but your so ugly" he said.

"You got a face only a mother could love...unfortunately she too hates it!" I yelled back.

"I never forget a face, but in your case I'll make an exception" he yelled.

"You do sure have a lot of Well-wishers. They'd all like to throw you down one…" I yelled back

**Authors note: sorry it was to short but I think you guys had a laugh right?**


	10. The normal conversation

Authors note: hey guys, I felt like doing the 10 chapter today.

Chapter 10: Normal conversations.

Percy POV

I got to school today, and saw Annabeth.

"Hey" I said

"Hey" she said.

"You know since i met you i cant eat or drink..." i said

"Why not?" she asked.

"I'm broke." I said she laughed.

"Who was that girl I saw you kissing last night?" She asked.

"What time?" I asked, oh i got her good.

"I don't know, never mind" she said, I shrugged.

"Okay" I said

"You remind me of the sea" I said

"Because I'm wild, romantic and exciting?" she asked

"NO, because you make me sick...just kidding" I said, she laughed.

"You know You tell a man something, it goes in one ear and comes out  
>of the other. " She said<p>

"You know You tell a woman something: It goes in both ears and comes out of the mouth. " i said, she laughed, i laughed.

"John says I'm pretty. Andy says I'm ugly. What do u think ?" she asked me, i was ready to make her laugh.

"A bit of both. I think you're pretty ugly. ..I'm just kidding, your beautiful" I said we both laughed.

"I hate to see a girl standing in a bus when I comfortable seated." I said.

"So what do you do?" She asked.

"Close my eyes" I said.

"MEAN" she said

"You know i got kicked out of Barnes and nobles" I said.

"Why?" she asked

"I moved all the bibles to the fiction section" I said

"Are you serious" she said

"YUP" I said.

**Authors note" i know its not that funny but whatever, please review! ALSO, thank you to ifoundapickle,she has reviewed 7 times! check out her channel!**


	11. the window?

Authors note: Hey guy's and girl's. Sorry I haven't updated in the longest time but summer is here and I have time. I got this review from: XxWaterKitsunexX and she gave me motivation to write this chapter. This chapter is based on what happened to my big sister while me and my best friend where having a sleepover…

WARNING: this chapter isn't as funny as the other ones. i haven't thought of funny things.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot…

Chapter 11: I bang my head against the floor..owww

Percy pov.

I woke up today and decided to try to split. It seems a bit gay but I am not. I am dating Annabeth…I hope.

So I tried to split but that didn't work out.

I took a warm shower and got dressed.

I went downstairs to find my mom's blue waffles sitting on the table with a note that said : 'Hope you enjoy'. She's so funny she thinks I'm going to eat this crap.

I went to the window in the back and threw them outside.

I went to my car and started driving to school. When I got there I pushed opened the door to the cold air inside. I found Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Katie, Travis, and Conner.

"Hey guys!" I said

"Oh hey Percy" They all said. Annabeth came to me and kissed me.

"Hey any of you people want to come to my place today after school?" I asked.

"Yeah" They said. I left for my locker with Annabeth.

"So, what's up" I said.

"Nothing"She said

"There has to be something?" I said looking up.

"Yeah, what? the roof" She said sarcastically.

"Yes" I said.

"BRINGGGGGG" The bell rung.

"I got to get to class. Bye" She said and kissed me.

"Bye" I said, I closed my locker and left to class. I was greeted by my teacher and work. Agh. A 21 page work packet. Oh gods help me. The rest of the day was normal.

After school I went home with Annabeth.

Annabeth texted the people that were coming over and they said they were there all ready.

When we got there, we went inside and i saw my mom.

"I'm home mom with friends!" I yelled. My mom came straight at me and yelled at me.

"Perseus Jackson!" She yelled

"MOM" I said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You know how I feel about my full name!" I said.

"Well, you know how I feel about my full waffles!" She said loudly.

I dint respond.

"I found my blue freaking waffles outside in that window!" She yelled. My friends and I were laughing.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry M-m-mom" I said trying not to laugh. My mom turned around and left.

"Come on guys. Who wants to stretch?" Annabeth said. She's in dance. So, she does stuff like this.

"Yeah..." We all said, not to excited.

"I don't want to" I heard Nico whispered to all of us.

"I don't want to be mean" I said.

"Whatever" Nico said.

"Yeah" I said, we went to my room. Annabeth did a middle split. We all tried to and we failed.

"You have to do this" Annabeth said and put her body forward and her hands pointing forward.

"Yeah you have to do this BAMM!" I said and hit my head against the floor.

"Did that hurt?" Annabeth said laughing really hard.

"No it tickled. OF COURSE IT HURT!" I said laughing a little.  
>Conner laughed so hard he farted.<br>That's when I lost it I peed a little on myself.  
>Everyone laughed harder and turned as red as a tomato<p>

"My stomach hurts from laughing" I said still laughing.

"Y-y-your so stu-p-pid" Thalia said to me.

"I know" I said.

"A random guy texted me" Annabeth said.

"Text back" I said.

"Should I?" She asked.

"Yes but fake everything"

Annabeth gave me her phone so I can text the guy back. This was the conversation.

**Hey  
><strong>

-**Nelly**

**WHO IS THIS. oh crappers the caps where on. oh well.**

-**PercyAndAnnabethForever**

**LOL this is Nelly I know I have the wrong number but lets talk**.

**-Nelly**

**Why?**

**-PercyAndAnnabethForever**

**Because I'm bored whats your name mami?**

**-Nelly**

**Brianna smith  
><strong>

**-PercyAndAnnabethForever**

**Where do you live?**

**-Nelly**

**I don't know you like that.**

**-**PercyAndAnnabethForever****

**It's not like I'm going to stalk you!**

**-Nelly**

**I live in Florida**

**-PercyAndAnnabethForever**

**Me too send me a quick pic of yourself  
><strong>

**-Nelly**

"Guys he wants a pic" I told my friends.

"Go on Google" Thalia said. I went on Google and got a picture and sent it to him. He didn't text bake. GOOD.

I gave Annabeth her phone back.

"Let's go eat somewhere" I said.

"McDonald's?" Thalia suggested.

"NOOOO" They all said.

"Why?" Thalia asked.

"We had a problem with the manager. We were banned from their" Annabeth said.

"Cool"

"Let's go to Burger king" Conner said.

"Yeah" We all agreed. So we left for burger kind.


	12. Facebook!

**Author's note: Hey people if your reading this thank you. Also I need some Characters, I need the name and personality and what they like to do. Thank you.**

**This chapter is Percy and the crew posting stuff on Facebook**

**Chapter 12: Facebook…**

**Percy pov.**

* * *

><p>Percy: It's funny because on face book you lie to your friend and on twitter you say real things to complete strangers…<p>

**People's comments on Percy's update:**

Katie: OMG that's so true…

Annabeth: Wow, you have the time to think of that…

Nico: Wow Percy Nice to know you lie to us.

Thalia: You have no life.

**Update:**

Travis: I am so glad Mc Donald's doesn't sell hot dogs, I could NOT order a Mc Wiener with a straight face…LOL

People's comments on Travis's Update.

Nico: Me either…lmao

Annabeth: Your such a pervert…

Conner: LOL bro…

Thalia: You stupid.

Travis: I am not stupid Thalia!

Thalia: Yes you are

Travis: No..

Thalia: Yes

Percy: Can you take this fight somewhere else Mc wiener Boy….

**Update**

Nico: When I hear myself eating crunchy food, I wonder if people can hear it too.

**People's comments on Nico's Update.**

Thalia: LOL…do they?

Nico: IDK

Percy: Nico what does IDK stand for?

Nico: I don't know

Percy: Why doesn't anyone know!

Annabeth: LOL…

**Update**

Annabeth: Hey Percy you want to go out for Dinner?

**People's comment on Annabeth's update.**

Nico: Don't rent a hotel room… ;)

Annabeth: NICO YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERT..I DON'T KNOW HOW FREAKING THLIA LIKES YOU!

Nico: Thalia likes me?

Annabeth: *sarcastic voice* YES!

Thalia: No comment.

Nico: Is that true Thalia?

Thalia: No comment…

Annabeth: YES

Conner: DUH isn't it obvious that she likes you Nico?

Travis: Ask her out…

**Update.**

Nico: Why does everybody know that Thalia likes me except for me?

**People's comments**

Conner: She likes you…and Because your Stupid

Travis: Cause your Stupid

Annabeth: Your really really stupid

Percy: Bro, everybody at camp know so does Chiron!

Katie: She LOVES you.. JK…Don't shock me Thalia….

Grover: Man, are you stupid.

Zeus: Even I know and I'm her Dad…

Aphrodite: Thalia Really likes you! LOVE BIRDS

Nico: Since when do Zeus and Aphrodite have Facebook?

Zeus: We are Hip…

Thalia: OH GODS HELP ME!

**Update:**

Percy: What does GTG mean?

**People's comments**

Annabeth: Got to go

Katie: Got To Go

Percy: Why does everyone have to go when I ask this question?

**Update.**

Grover: As Soon as you take out a pack of gum in Camp everyone's your best friend.

**People's comments**

Percy: HURTFUL

Annabeth: Do you have gum. I'm your best friend. J

**Update.**

Poseidon: Have you ever realized, that when you stand on the edge of the beach, ur standing on the edge of a continent?

**People's comments**

Percy: Hey Dadioo you got a Facebook WTF!

Poseidon: What does WTF mean?

Percy: Uhh Welcome to Facebook J

Annabeth: Nice one Percy…

Nico: Real smooth…

Thalia: Cute one Percy…

Percy: She appeared after that Awkward conversation of people liking Nico…

Nico: Shut the hell up!

Hades: Son that is no way to talk.

Nico: Since when do you care what I do?

Hades: Since I thought Parenting was Fun….

**Update..**

Nico: HeLlOoOoOoOoO PeoOopLe…

**People's comments**

Percy: It looks like your caps lock is having a seizure…

Nico: Shut the hell up!

Annabeth: Hi…

Update:

Thalia: If a girly movie is a chick flick, then is a manly movie a dick flick?

People's comments

Zeus: Uhh Thalia…

Thalia: Opps, forgot he had a Facebook..

Percy: LOL…

Nico: LOL do you want to go to the movies Thalia?

Annabeth: AWWWW

Katie: AwwwWwWwW

Thalia: Yes…

Nico: Ok.

**Update.**

Conner: I really miss the old days when we were smarter then our phones.

**People's comments**

Annabeth: No your just really stupid.

Conner: You cause your freaking daughter of Athena.

Athena: What are you saying?

Conner: Oh crap..You have a Facebook too?

Athena: No duh.

Annabeth: Yeah go mom go mom!

Athena: Thanks.

Percy: I miss those days too…

**Update:**

Katie: The awkward moment when you drop something in a store and can't put it back properly, and you see the sales-assistant staring at you.

**People's comments**

Annabeth: That's happened to me at Macy's

Thalia: It happened to me at Hot Topic.

Percy: Yeah…

Katie: Do you always have to put a comment in everyone's update…

Percy: Yes.

**Update:**

Travis: Reading the exam and thinking, "when the crap did we learn this?"

**People's comments**

Katie: Yeah that's happened..

Annabeth: Your Stupid.

Conner: Annabeth you call everyone stupid.

Annabeth: Cause I'm really smart J

Conner: Yeah yeah.

**Update**

Thalia: Never in my life have I felt like: 1. A firework 2. P-diddy 3. A G-6.

_21 people like this._

**People's comments.**

Nico: Me either.

Katie: LOL I haven't either

Zeus: I have…

Aphrodite: Me either.

Conner: I have felt like poop…

Percy: How come everybody likes you post.

Athena: I haven't unlike Zeus..

Travis: I haven't.. LOL

Annabeth: Me either.

Poseidon: I have…I Got really- never mind..

**Update.**

Percy: Who else noticed 'therapist' spells 'the rapist'?

_2 people like this_

**people's comments**_  
><em>

Annabeth: Why do 2 people like this…

Nico: I cant believe you have this kind of time…

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Please review I want to have at least 40 reviews. The next one is Twitter… woot woot… I need some people for twitter so yeah make them up and leave them in a review I need what they like to do and their personality… :)<strong>


	13. Facebook! The second

**Author's Note: Hey guys I said I was going to do Twitter but it was really hard I'm going to do another Facebook one. Including 2 New people, Sierra Mills and Logan something.**

* * *

><p>Update:<p>

Percy: Dear Headphones, stop having rough sex on my pocket. Sincerely, Tired of Untangling.

3 Likes.

Comments

Annabeth: Wow, my head phones aren't like that.

Thalia: Only you Percy only you.

Katie: Wow you know 2 V's make a W.

Travis: For real its so annoying.

Update:

Thalia: Attacking the Vending Machine when your food gets stuck. I'm doing this. My skittles got stuck.

16 people like this

Comments:

Travis: I hate when that happens . Good luck getting your skittles

Katie: Nice one Thalia!

Sierra Mills: Good Luck getting your Skittles.

Logan: You should try getting it…

Percy: I attacked the Vending machine once and I hit my head against the glass. Don't ask..

Update:

Percy: I cant go bowling with you all tonight.

Annabeth: Why?

Percy: I fractured an Eyelash

Annabeth: WHAT? Your not freaking going cause you fractured an eye lash..

Thalia: YES!

Percy: HURTFULL!

Nico: Why bra..

Percy: I am not a Bra first of all and I fractured my eyelash…

Clarisse: OHHH, your such a tough cow!

Percy: Shut up.

Sierra: WOW...

Logan: You fractured an eye lash?

Update:

Annabeth: Don't you hate it when your trying to keep the conversation alive by talking, then all they say is lol.

1 person likes this.

Comments

Katie: Yeah, Don't you hate it when you pour your heart out to someone and all they say is 'k'…AGH

Travis: It hasn't happened to me.

Percy: LOL

Annabeth: you see Percy is always laughing out loud. Doesn't his stomach hurt or something?

Update:

Nico: Whenever I'm searching something on Google and its not on the first page, I don't bother to go to the other pages.

5 people like this.

Comments

Thalia: Who would?

Hades: I never heard anyone say 'I'm going to Yahoo it'…

Percy: Wow bro you have time to think of that..

Nico: I don't think about it I do it. And look who's talking the one that has time to think about therapist spells the rapist.

Sierra: I do the same thing...LOL I don't bother checking the next page.

Update:

Thalia: There's a fine line between "badass" and "dumbass"

Comments

Nico: Percy is a dumbass…

Percy: I would totally disagree with Nico but I agree with him. I am.

Annabeth: Oh. I know.

Percy: Uh, I know. Shut up.

Logan: Yeah.. there is a line LOL

Update:

Travis: You know you're a blonde when you cant see the forest because the trees are in the way…

Comments

Annabeth: what's that suppose to mean?

Travis: Uh your stupid?

Athena: Maybe you are.

Annabeth: Nice one mom!

Athena: Anytime.

Update

Sierra mills: When. People. Type. Like. This. The. Voice. In. My. Head. Pauses.

12 people like this

Comments:

Logan: So. Does. Mine.

Percy: That's so annoying

Annabeth: I agree. Talk about unnecessary periods!

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Hey guys thanks for all the reviews can i aim for 50 Please review. Thanks!<strong>


	14. Another facebook

**Authors note: Thanks for all the reviews. Can i aim for 52 now please and Thank you! I got some request saying that they wanted more Facebook ones because they are really funny! so yeah**

* * *

><p>Update:<p>

Percy Jackson: Who ever invented the "copy and paste" has saved many hours of my life

8 people like this.

Comments:

Annabeth: Mostly on projects

Katie: It has saved me a lot to.

Travis: Me too.

Logan: Me three.

Update:

Nico: YouTube: "This video is not available in your country." Where the hell am I from? Narnia?

3 people like this

Comments:

Thalia: I hate it when that happens!

Percy: Your from the Underworld!

Travis: Youtube is stupid like that

Update:

Percy:3 reasons to stand up: 1) To get the remote 2) To go to the bathroom 3) Because your the real slim shady.

1 person likes this

Comments:

Sierra: Wow your really lazy.

Percy: I know!

Conner: He is sierra

Update:

Annabeth: If you ask me a stupid question, your going to get a stupid answer...

Comments:

Percy: I know you do that.

Logan: LOL..

Thalia: Stupid question = Stupid Answer.

Nico: Wow..

Athena: Yeah so don't ask stupid stuff!

Update:

Zeus: Listening to strangers conversations and mentally giving your own opinion.

9 people like this.

Comments:

Percy: I do that but I actually say it to that person!

Thalia: EASDROPPER!

Nico: I do that all the time..

Athena: Lol.

Annabeth: MOM are you trying to be 'hip' again?

Athena: I am 'hip'

Annabeth: AGH!

Update:

Travis: That mini heart attack when you don't feel your phone in your pocket.

12 people like this.

Comments:

Katie: Remember last week when I didn't feel my phone! LOL.

Percy: Yeah..

Update:

Percy:1 hour online feels like 1 minute.. 1 minute of homework feels like 1 hour.

22 people like this

Logan: Yeah I know!

Sierra: For real.

Thalia: It does

Nico: I know especially with Reading homework

Annabeth: Yeah I know that happens to me too.

Athena: I don't have homework hahaha.

Zeus: HA-HA I have no homework.

Aphrodite: I love my homework: its to make people fall in love!

Chiron: I don't get homework I give home work hehe haha.

Travis: I know!

Katie: It does!

Poseidon: I don't have homework!

Update:

Katie: MySpace and Facebook got a divorce... Looks like Facebook got custody of all the kids.

Sierra: It did LOL

Annabeth: Yeah My space is old.

Update:

Percy: I want to get a face book that the name is Nobody so when I put like it says 'Nobody likes this' LOL

Comments:

Annabeth: LOL

Travis: Good one.

Katie: LOL

Thalia: LOL

Nico: LOL

Zeus HAHA

Update:

Logan: Tip to reduce weight: Turn your head to the left then turn to the right. Repeat this exercise every time you are offered something to eat.

Sierra: WOW.

Annabeth: I'm going to use that

Percy: LOL

Zeus: I will use that!

Aphrodite: Nice you should use that.

Update:

Sierra: I'm not weird, I'm limited edition. ;)

Percy: I am that!

Annabeth: Wow sierra you're my sister and you are limited edition!

Katie: Nice sierra!

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Hey guys, please review can I aim for 52 reviews I am hoping I can! Please review!<strong>


	15. Read for laughter

**Authors note: Hey guys, I go 2 reviews that I just needed to make chapter 15 right away so here you go! I am also updating because I'm going on vacation in2 days and not updating for like 1 week so yeah! This is another Facebook one… don't get bored of them! They are FUNNY**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

><p>Update<p>

Percy: Even if there's nothing to eat in my house I keep checking my kitchen every minute thinking something will magically appear.

14 people like this

Comments:

Katie: I do that a lot.

Annabeth: I do that to.

Sierra: I do that like every 5 minutes when I'm bored and there's nothing to do o twitter nor Facebook.

Logan: I do that when I'm not on the drums!

Travis: I do that all the time. My mom gets pissed off at me!

Conner: I know I wish something would just appear!

Update:

Thalia: Dear phone, I do not like this game of hide & seek. Sincerely very annoyed teenager.

18 people like this.

Comments:

Nico: It's fun watching you get annoyed…

Annabeth: Stop watching Thalia from her window Nico!

Nico: I am not!

Sierra: Annabeth and I saw you!

Thalia: Who has my phone. Seriously!

Annabeth: Nico!

Sierra: Nico!

Travis: Nico!

Conner: Nico!

Percy: Nico!

Katie: Nico!

Athena: Nico!

Zeus :Nico!

Aphrodite: Nico!

Hades :Nico!

Poseidon: Nico!

Chiron: Nico!

Clarisse: Nico!

Nico: Why do you all think it's me?

Percy: You told me, I told Annabeth, Annabeth told Sierra, Sierra told Travis, Travis told Conner, Conner told Katie, Katie told Athena, Athena told Zeus, Zeus told Aphrodite, Aphrodite told Hades, Hades told Poseidon, Poseidon told Chiron, Chiron told Clarisse.

Nico: PERCY I told you not to tell anyone!

Thalia: Thanks Percy for the Info. Where are you Nico?

Nico: UH-OH

Percy: RUN LIKE THE WIND!

Athena: Wind doesn't run Percy!

Percy: AGH!

Thalia: I'm going to catch you Nico.

Annabeth: I feel bad for Nico

Update.

Nico: Hiding from Thalia! HELP!

Thalia: Good luck! I will find you!

Annabeth: Good luck Nico but Thalia is very good at hide n' go seek.

Logan: Good luck Hiding!

Update:

Sierra: When you're busy, everyone LOVES to text you. When you're bored... nothing.

18 People like this.

Comments:

Annabeth: Yeah When I'm busy Percy decides to text me and When I'm not busy he doesn't text me the same thing with Thalia!

Nico: I wish I didn't have nothing to do but instead I'm hiding from Thalia! Oh I'm going to read her text messages!

Thalia: YOU BETTER NOT NICO!

Katie: I hate one word text messages!

Travis: LOL Nico did you read her text messages?

Nico: No Comment?

Annabeth: I wouldn't look threw her text messages…she will squash you like a bug!

Update:

Thalia: Dear phone, I drop you. I say I hate you. I throw you. I lose you. I forget about you but I can't live without you. Sincerely, Me.

Comments:

Annabeth: I'm guessing you want your phone back!

Katie: I love my phone!

Travis: Wow! You miss your phone it's only been like 10 minutes.

Nico: Wow! I'm still hiding from you!

Percy: I say do all those mean things to my phone. Thank gods they don't do it back!

Update:

Percy: Dear Phone, maybe if you didn't light up so many damn times telling me you had a low battery, you wouldn't have died so quickly!

5 People like this.

Comments:

Thalia: I hate when MY phone does that!

Nico: My phone does the same thing.

Katie: Mine lights up every freaking second!

Sierra: For real!

Logan: Mine just turns off because its smart..

Update:

Conner :Dear person who's sitting next to me in the exam. Please write bigger. Sincerely, I can't read what you're writing.

8 likes

Comments:

Logan: Yeah write bigger..

Sierra: LOL

Annabeth: LOL if you weren't so stupid you wouldn't need to cheat!

Athena: Why cheat when you could study!

Conner: Athena I have a life unlike your daughters Annabeth and Sierra!

Athena: My daughters do have lives!

Conner: What is it studying and stalking people?

Athena: MAYBE?

Annabeth: HEY I don't stalk people!

Conner: Then how do you know Nico was looking at Thalia get pissed off!

Annabeth: Uh-oh…

Update:

Katie: Whoever said money can't buy happiness simply didn't know where to go shopping. ;)

14 People like this.

Comments

Annabeth: I like going to the mall to get happiness!

Thalia: I go to Hot topic for Happiness…I am going to find you NICO!

Percy: I like going to Dick's.. You pervert! It's a sport store!

Travis: LOL

Sierra: I like forever 21...

Update:

Travis: Don't tickle me.. I'm not responsible for the injuries.

Comments

Percy: Nice to know!

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Thanks for reading please review I want to have 57 reviews! Please and thanks you!<strong>

**-Anakins11 :)  
><strong>


	16. the park and the doughnut shop

**Authors note: Hey guys. This park idea was given to me by KLYDO. Please review!**

**Chapter 16: At the park!**

**Percy POV**

* * *

><p>I woke up this morning with a beeping of my phone. It was a text from Annabeth. It said:<p>

Hey Percy, We are all going to the park at 10AM do you want to come?

-Annabeth!

I replied to her saying:

Ok, I'll meet you there Bye!

-Percy…

I glanced at my alarm clock and it was 9:45 am.

'Why didn't you wake me up alarm clock!' I mumbled. I always thought what it would be like to be an alarm clock. It's probably thinking something like this:

Dear human,

When I wake you up you get mad. When I don't wake you up you get mad. What do I do?

Sincerely, Confused alarm!

I cont believe I just thought of that. I heard my phone beeping. It was a text from Annabeth!

It said:

We're going jogging and going to play at the little kid park. Kk.

I didn't reply. HEHE. I know what I'm going to do today…

I went to my bathroom and brushed my teeth, then I got in the shower. I started singing:

"You get the best of both worlds you get to be a small town girl but when your on stage you're a STTTAAARRRR-"

"PERCY, stop singing Hannah Montana!" My mom yelled at me.

"FINE" I yelled back.

"Last Friday night we went skinny dipping in the pool, always say were gonna stop whoa last Friday night do it all over again!" I started signing again.

"PERCY" My dear mother yelled.

I turned off the water and dried up and headed to my room. I got dressed and texted Annabeth:

Hey, I'm on my way.

-Percy

She didn't reply.

"Mom I'm going to the park" I shouted to my mother.

"OK sweetie" She shouted back. I went out the door and headed to the park

**-5 awkward minutes alone-**

I got there and saw Annabeth, Katie, Travis , Thalia, and Nico.

"Hey everybody" I said.

"Hi" Everybody replied at once.

"Lets go to the swing sets" Katie said.

"Yeah" We all agreed. We started walking towards the swing sets when this very fat guy starts walking in front of us.

"Percy annoy him" Whispered Nico to me. I nodded my head and started making noises.

"BOOM BOOM BOOM" I started saying every time he would take a step.

"Oh my god we are going to die!" I yelled.

"Why?" Asked Annabeth.

"He is going to break the world with his running AHHHHH" I said.

"DO YOU MIND?" The fat guy turned around and shouted.

"No not at all do you?" I replied.

"OH MY GOD YOU SPOILED TEENAGERS SO ANNOYING!" He yelled. I looked at him with an irritating face. He turned back and started Jogging again.

**At dunkin donuts (Where Percy works)**

I got to work. I put on my apron, and started taking customers order.

"Hi how may I help you?" I said.

"I'll have the chocolate doughnut" The lady with black hair said.

"Ok" I grabbed the doughnut and gave it to her. I looked up to see the fat guy I had seen in the park.

"Oh look who works here?" He said.

"Look who comes here" I said in an irritating voice.

"I'll have the 12 doughnut special, and i have a coupon for a free dozen." He said.

"The last thing you need is a free dozen" I said.

"Excuse me" He said.

"I said-" I said before he cut me off.

"I heard you, now just give me my doughnuts and here is the money for the coupon." He said, I took it and gave him his doughnuts.

* * *

><p>Authors note: Heyy guys. I don't have any more funny things to write about now so i have to finish this chapter here until something funny happens to me. please review im aiming for 60 reviews. Please review. thanks for reading.<p>

-Anakins11 :)


	17. Another author's note sorry

Authors note: Hey guys. I'm so sorry for not updating.

**IMPORTANT NEWS**

**I HAVE A NEW STORY CALLED: MY LIFE. **

**PLEASE CHECK IT OUT AND READ IT AND REVIEW IT PLEASE.**

**I HAVE A TWITTER PAGE: **/#!/anakins12

**IF YOU HAVE A TWITTER FOLLOW ME I FOLLOW BACK! **

**I ALSO HAVE TUMBLR:** .com/

**AND A YOUTUBE PAGE: **

.com/user/anakins11?feature=mhum

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY AND READ IT AND REVIEW IT PLEASE.<strong>

**-Anakins11  
><strong>


End file.
